


Podfic: Travel Go

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [11]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: ihikago, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: Travel Go<br/>Author: mousapelli<br/>Read by: qem_chibati<br/>Length: 13:57<br/>File size: 12.7MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Travel Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Travel Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10980) by Mousapelli. 



Fic: [Travel Go ](http://www.theratbox.com/travelgo.html)  
Author: [](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/profile)[**mousapelli**](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/)  
Read by: [](http://qem-chibati.livejournal.com/profile)[**qem_chibati**](http://qem-chibati.livejournal.com/)  
Length: 13:57  
File size: 12.7MB  
Reader's notes: I'm so sorry it took so long, but it was a hilariously fun piece to read. XD  
  
 **[Travel Go](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/qemchibati-travelgo.mp3)**


End file.
